


Couple's Dispute

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: First Fight, M/M, connor is self conscious, mentions of cheating, oliver is self conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver have their first fight once they are officially in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple's Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> I think that this is super important. It’s important for them and their relationship to have this fight once they’re established. It’ll help them to reemphasize and reaffirm why they got back together in the first place. And as much as I really dislike angst (because I love everything to be perfect and happy all the time) I’m definitely doing this. It’ll be great in the end, I promise. Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I talk about Connor’s past in this fic, so please don’t hold me accountable to any inaccurate information. Because we don’t know much about his past, I decided to create it. Don’t hate me.  
> Also check out my tumblr and follow me/send me prompts!  
> [ilikeyouxactually](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com)

A quiet night in. That was all Connor wanted. It was what they needed after everything that happened. The decision to get back together wasn't easy. There were a lot of fights, avoiding each other, getting sad, and a lot of making up and just trying to be normal. Although, how normal could they really be given the circumstances? But Connor wouldn't change any of it, well... maybe a few parts. But in the end, he and Oliver were still together, and right here, right now, that was all that mattered. It was all that mattered as they sat, curled up on the couch watching 'The Fault In Our Stars,' their new favorite movie. Connor's head was rested against Oliver's shoulder, a few silent tears managing to trickle down his face. He wasn't a crier, but this movie got him every time. 

Things were far from perfect, but it was the quiet, tender moments like these that made it feel like things were pretty damn perfect. Just wrapped in each others arms, not having a single care in the world. It was nice, really nice. And Connor would be lying if he said he hadn't wished he'd done relationships sooner. It's so much better than sex. Not that sex wasn't great, but this way he could be happy, and have the benefits of sex. He might've been a sex addict. Oliver was probably right when he teased about that, but Connor would never say anything, because it wasn't like Oliver was complaining about it. So until Oliver said something, he didn't feel the need to change. 

The movie had just barely finished, Hazel said her final words, and the screen went dark. Oliver had shut the television off, and held Connor tighter, the soft sound of whimpers and sniffles coming from the older man. Connor sat up to face Oliver, his hand cupping Oliver's neck before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "You okay?" he asked quietly. Oliver just nodded, holding Connor's hand firmly in place. Sometimes it upset Connor when Oliver did things like that. Holding him tighter, making it so that he couldn't leave. Because he didn't want Oliver to have that fear of him leaving. He wasn't leaving. "Hey, talk to me, Ollie." Connor soothed, brushing away the stray tears that fell down Oliver's face.

Carefully and slowly, Oliver peeled Connor's hands away from him, wiping away his own tears as he distanced himself from the younger. Connor's brows knit together in confusion, unsure of why Oliver was scooting away from him when he was clearly in distress and needed comfort. Connor went to inch closer when Oliver stopped him.

"Connor, we need to talk."

Fuck.

Those dreaded words that no one ever wanted to hear. Everyone knew what that meant. 'We need to talk.' It was never a good phrase. Something bad always followed it. There was the time when he was seven and his parents said it to him, just before announcing their divorce. Then there was the time when he was eleven and his sister called, and told him that their mother had gotten in a car accident--only after saying, 'we need to talk.' Nothing good ever came of it, he was convinced. And nothing good was going to come out of it now.

"We do?" he asked calmly, trying to play it off cool. If he didn't act as nervous and flustered as he felt, perhaps this wouldn't turn out as bad. "About what?"

"About us. This." Oliver replied quickly, hardly even giving Connor a chance to think about a reply. Confusion struck Connor even harder. They were together. They were in a relationship. What the hell was there left to talk about as far as 'them?'

"Okay..." Connor's voice was shaky and uncertain, no matter how hard he tried to keep himself calm, it just didn't seem to work.

"I just want to know why you like me. Why do you spend so much time on me when I'm nothing compared to you. I'm not hot, I'm not sexy, I'm not this confident guy who could have literally anyone he wants. No, that's you. I'm just the nerd in IT with self-esteem issues who is so far out of your league it's ridiculous." There it is. Connor knew that Oliver often doubted himself... a lot. But this was crazy. Hadn't Connor already proved that he cared about Oliver? Hadn't he already shown Oliver that he saw more in him than he obviously saw in himself?

"Oliver, I know how you feel about yourself... and I wish you didn't feel that way, but it's not how I see you. You're sweet, funny, thoughtful... you're everything I ever wanted." Everything he says is true. He's never met another man like Oliver, and he doubts he ever will.

"Really? Then tell me why you cheated on me." Oliver spits back quickly, pushing himself off the couch to pace the floor in front of the TV.

"I told you. He was just sex. You're more than that." Frustration washed over Connor instantly. He thought that he and Oliver were past this. That they had already talked this out, but apparently it was far from over.

"Sex. Right. What was his name again? Pax? You know I saw a picture of him from the news report... he was really good looking. A hell of a lot better than me. I can see why you wanted him." Connor wants to yell and fight back, because this is ridiculous.

"I was only doing my job Oliver, and I apologized for cheating on you, when will you believe me?" Connor stands so that he and Oliver are at eye level. 

"Yeah, I know you apologized. But it doesn't change the fact that you could have anyone. Why are you settling for me? I'm not good enough for you, my attractiveness doesn't even measure up to yours. I'm nothing." By now there are tears streaming down Oliver's cheeks, and just the sight of it is enough to make Connor produce his own tears. Nothing about this is right or fair, and Connor doesn't know how to fix it.

"I don't know why you can't just believe me." Connor muttered, biting back his tongue to refrain from saying anything too hurtful.

"Because, Connor. Guys like you don't date guys like me. I'm constantly worried that you're still playing me, or that one day you're going to realize how worthless I really am, and that you can have better and that you're just going to get up and leave."

And that was it. The moment that finally made everything else make sense for once. Truth be told, Connor was just as worried. He was terrified of Oliver realizing what a terrible person Connor was, and would leave him before he could get hurt... again.

"You're important to me, Oliver. No guy has ever made me feel the way you do. I don't want anyone else to make me feel this way." Connor admitted. It was the closest he had ever come to saying 'I love you,' and just the thought of it made his chest tighten. He knew they had to go slow with things. He wasn't used to relationships or any of this. If they went too fast, it could easily get overwhelming.

Oliver rushed over, pulling Connor into a tight hug, his face buried in the crook of the younger man's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Connor. I--I don't know what came over me..." Oliver's voice trailed off, nothing but the sound of soft sniffles filling the quiet air around them.

"It's okay," Connor started, wrapping his arms tightly around Oliver, "I'm scared, too."


End file.
